


At The Beginning With You

by ToriCeratops



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Babies, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Off Screen Mpreg, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick and simple look at the first time Derek realizes he's been given a real shot at a second chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Beginning With You

The room is cold, sterile, cleaner than anything they’re used to.  If it weren’t for the fact that Stiles lay in the bed, hand in Derek’s, warmth and contentment spread across his face Derek would hate it.  But he can’t hate it, not today.  Never this day.

The old hospital door creaks open, fluorescent light cutting through the dim glow of the simple bedside lamp.  Stiles stirs and sits up.  “Is she here?”  His voice is groggy and exhausted and Derek wishes he could make the man sleep for days after everything he’s been through the last 12 hours.

“Yeah, she’s here Stiles.”  Mrs. McCall’s gentle voice is reassuring as she rolls the tiny plastic crib on wheels into the room.  Derek isn’t sure who the woman had to bribe, or how many legs she had to break to get this particular duty on this particular night, but he’s glad she did. 

He can count on one hand the number of people he would trust his daughter with.

“Gimme gimme gimme!” Stiles’ amber eyes light up as he sees the little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket and he sits forward, arms outstretched, fingers flexing and grabby.  Derek watches him as their baby girl settles in his long arms.  He looks so content and at peace with her there, like everything that has ever been wrong in their lives is suddenly so insignificant when faced with what they created together.

And maybe it is.

Mrs. McCall watches for a moment, fiddling with some formula bottles and setting out a couple extra diapers.  “They did some extra tests they wouldn’t normally run, what with the rare birth situation and all, but she’s healthier than any baby they’ve seen in years.  You did a good job Stiles.”  No one seems capable of wearing anything but a smile today.  She turns to leave, stopping to pat Derek on the shoulder.  “You did good too Derek, good luck.”  She winks before disappearing, the harsh bright light cut out by the door closing behind her.

“Well,”  Stiles’ voice breaks the silence of the room and Derek is suddenly aware that he is standing back, stiff and unwilling to move forward.  “Are you gonna come hold her or what grumpy?”

He hasn’t seen or held a baby this small, or really at all, since he was but a child himself, when his niece was tiny and pink with chubby cheeks and a high pitched giggle. 

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Oh come on, get your broody ass over here.  You need to hold your daughter Derek.”   Stiles’ words aren’t harsh.  How could they be when the man can’t stop smiling and making cooing faces at the baby in his arms?

Reality sets in around him.

Derek hesitates again.  He’s more scared of this than anything he’s ever done.  He doesn’t think about the fact that it’s far too late for that, that now he’s here, with Stiles and their child, on the brink of forever, exactly where he never thought he would be - where he never thought he would deserve to be again. 

Stiles smiles up at him, baby girl yawning in his arms and that’s it.  He is it.  Stiles is everything, the boy who wouldn’t let go, who kept pushing who kept treading water and always came back for Derek.  The kid who wouldn’t give up and could always push those last few inches through to the surface and some how manage to keep them both breathing.

With a deep steadying breath, Derek - hands shaking - slides his arms around the tiny infant and pulls her close to his chest.  She smells sweet and clean and deeply of the all the best parts of Stiles.  When she yawns again and opens her eyes, bright blue and staring right at him, every ounce of strength Derek has left melts away.  He has to sit down against the bed before he falls over. His heart is pounding in his chest and his stomach churns with worry of everything that could go wrong and might come up and he will definitely screw up three ways from Sunday. 

Stiles’ hand is right there at his arm, alternating between softly touching random bits of baby and comforting Derek.  The touch lets some of the tightness in his chest fade, his body slowly relaxing through Stiles’ fingers.  Though he isn’t a mind reader, Stiles has become an expert over the years at reading “Derek”.  “You won’t break her babe.  She’s going to be stronger than any of them, and a bigger smart ass than me.”

“God help us.”  Derek chuckles through the tear falling freely down his cheek. 

He bites his bottom lip and sighs before smiling wide and uncontrollably.  She’s a small, tiny, squishy start to their entire future.  Stiles and Derek lean forward and share a soft kiss with their whole world cradled between them, sleepy eyes and tiny yawns and all.


End file.
